The Team Science TL1 Program trains diverse doctoral and dual-degree-seeking students who aspire to careers in translational research. This innovative training model fully embraces team science, enabling TL1 Trainees to apply their developing disciplinary expertise in authentic interdisciplinary research experiences embedded in their PhD dissertation research, via applied team science training and funding of interdisciplinary TL1 Teams. We are uniquely positioned to expand this Team Training to produce investigators in all health- related professions experienced in translational team science, by pursuing the following objectives. Specific Aim 1. Build on the unique strength of the TL1 Team Training model and use a novel combination of quantitative and qualitative assessment methods based on a conceptual model of training progression and career success. Early results suggest positive changes in attitudes toward interdisciplinary collaboration and self-efficacy for clinical research. We will add other trainee comparison groups matched for race/ethnicity, gender, discipline, and research interests, on outcomes such as attitudes, self-efficacy, and research productivity, and we will develop and pilot a new competency-based assessment tool for CTS competencies. Specific Aim 2. Provide innovative and broad-based career and professional development opportunities to build professional skills in communication, teaching, mentoring, leadership, collaboration, research management, and grant-writing, and provide exposure to academic and nonacademic career pathways via Career Interest Teams. Specific Aim 3. Recruit and retain a critical mass of highly qualified TL1 trainees who are diverse with respect to demography, discipline, and translational research interests, and value the highest ethical standards in conducting translational team research. Additional emphasis will be placed on supporting TL1 Teams that include research in multiple phases, i.e., preclinical research, clinical research, clinical implementation, and/or population health. We will expand the Team Training model to the broader UF graduate education community. Specific Aim 4. Disseminate the TL1 Team Training model regionally and nationally via the CTSA Consortium by sharing the UF CTSI TL1 Team Training model (e.g., team science course, mentored team research strategy) with other institutions and CTSA hubs (including Mayo Clinic, Wisconsin, and South Carolina). Specific Aim 5. Support translational research training and academic leadership development beyond medicine and public health into the full spectrum of health science disciplines by the establishment of regional and/or national CTSA networks for dentistry, nursing, pharmacy, veterinary medicine, and other health professions. With a combination of NIH (10 positions) and institutional funds, this program will support four new TL1 teams per year, for two years each (16 trainees per year). Predoctoral PhD and dual-degree students pursuing health-related research in different colleges are eligible to apply and compete for funding as TL1 Teams.